The Return of The Fox
by SilverFang210
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight after Kaguya's defeat. It result's in Sasukes death. On Kakashi's suggestion, Naruto leaves for 6 years. This tell's about his return and the demon's he must defeat in order to live a truly happy life. Will contain some Lemon. *STORY IS BEING CONTINUED*
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, this is where I decide to wipe my slate clean and restart The Return of The Fox with a better and more refined story. I wasn't satified with the original and decided to restart, thanks for understanding. Expect this chapter to be lengthy too. Enjoy the beginning.**

 **Naruto and other characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto**

Prologue: Departure

Naruto and Sasuke kneeled over the large battlefield before them. Kaguya had been defeated. Sakura helped Kakashi limp over to their comrades.

"It's over...It's finally over.." Naruro said between his breaths toward. Kakashi gave a sigh of relief. The war had been won. Sakura smiled at the reunion they were having. They stood there silently for what seemed like ages. Sakura was the first to speak up.

"I suppose we should all head back to Konoha...the war is over...now we can rebuild." She said optimistically. Sasuke looked over at Naruto

"First, we need to undo the Tsukuyomi."

"Right." Naruto and Sasuke held hands and the Tsukuyomi shined brightly, until the moon came back to its original state. Sasuke then turned to Naruto with a look of determination.

"Naruto...now that Kaguya's been defeated and the Tsukuyomi is gone, we have something to settle."

Naruto look at his friend and knodded. Both of them started to calmly walk down a nearby trail. Sakura and Kakashi both looked on with worry. Sakura finally spoke up after a minute.

"Where are you two going?"

Naruto stop and turned around to face the pink haired kunoichi. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, as much as he didn't want to tell her, he had no choice. He raised his head back up.

"We're going somewhere to fight. We have something we need to get out of the way."

Sakura gazed at the duo with disbelief, tears begab to drift from her eyes.

"Why?! Can't you two just stop! We all just reunited and defeated Kaguya! And now you two are going to fight eachother over some stupid rivalry!?"

Sakura screamed at her teammate. She was sick and tired of this. All she wanted was Team 7 to be reunited in Konoha. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the pinkette

"Sakura, listen. It's alot more then that, Sasuke and I...its not just about us..its about our ideals...our values. We want to understand eachother on a deeper level."

Kakashi looked at his student, he understood Naruto and Sasuke's bond was important, there was no stopping them from their fight. Sakura's tears continued to fall, she lowered her head.with tears beginning to fall from her face. She looked over at Sasuke who has his back turned looking over his shoulder to her.

"Sasuke...I know you and Naruto have to do this...but if you have a small corner of your heart that still thinks of me...please...dont go...don't leave me again!" She shouted.

Sakura was visibly in tears now. Naruto only looked on with a frown. There was nothing he could do. Sasuke on the other hand looked over his shoulder again at her.

"You are so...pathetic." He said as he cast a genjutsu on her. A purple silouette of sasuke thrusted his arm into her chest, her eyes weakened and she fell over, Kakashi falling along side her. Naruto looked at Sasuke with intense anger.

"You bastard! Why did you do that!? She was only saying that because she loves you!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned around with a smirk on his face. He had truly no feelings for Sakura or the rest of Team 7 for that matter. Something he would make very clear.

"You think I care what Sakura feels for me? She is just another pathetic weak ninja. I don't care about her..." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto clenched his teeth angrily at Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Sasuke eyes fiercely as he got up, he couldn't believe Sasuke had fallen so low. Sasuke simply turned his head back to the trail.

"You know where to find me...Naruto." Sasuke said as he lept into the nearby trees. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a sheer look of determination. Naruto knew he had to find Sasuke. This time...he would bring Sasuke back. Naruto knodded at Kakashi, who returned the knod. Naruto lept into the trees after Sasuke. Kakashi looked on, with Sakura, unconcious in his arms

 _"He hasn't changed at all...be careful...Naruto."_ Kakashit thought to himself.

Naruto and Sasuke stood on the figures of the valley, Hashirama Senju snd Madara Uchiha. Naruto stood on the head of Hashirama and Sasuke on his ancestor.

"Sasuke...after this fight I'm gonna bring you back to Konoha...It's time you came back!"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde, Sasuke still loved the power he held. He would become Hokage being the world to a better place, even if he had to take all the worlds hate on his shoulders.

"Still stubborn as ever...Naruto you're gonna die here and now, and I will become Hokage, and restore the Uchiha clan."

Naruto glared at sasuke from a distance

"And thats how its bound to be...we were never friends Naruto...you, Sakura, Kakashi...you were all remnants of my past, my weak, pathetic past. But...by killing you, I can finally cut that piece of my past away.."

Naruto's eye slightly widened at Sasukes cold words. Seeing as how he treated Sakura, Kakashi, and most of all, himself, Naruto began to think how far Sasuke had fallen.

"Enough talk then, lets get to it." Sasuke swiftly said with a grin and he jumped towards Naruto.

"Right." Naruto prepared himself for Sasuke's assault

Their battle started with pure Taijutsu, both of them landed punches and kicks onto one another. They seemed nearly identical in skill. Sasuke jumped to kick Naruto, but Naruto used his clones as a distraction, allowing him to counter attack. Naruto punched Sasuke straight in his cheek, sending him flying down to the water. Where Naruto would join him shortly after.

"Not...bad...loser.." Sasuke said between his breathes.

"Sasuke...why are you so obsessed with cutting off your old ties...without us, we never would have defeated Kaguya. Think back to your family Sasuke...to Itachi..being alone with never make you happy...you can't do everything alone..."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he angrily charged at Naruto and swiped his sword, narrowly missing his chest. Naruto began to speak between his swipes.

"Its not..too late..to come back...Sasuke!"

"I said shut up!" Sasuke swiped his sword toward Naruto and gashed his right shoulder. Naruto ached in the sudden pain and jumped backwards. Both of the shinobi then ran towards one another at a great speed.

Kakashi limped towards the rest of the shinobi in the area, there they found a medical tent set up. Kakashi tried to gather their attention.

"Over here!" Kakashi yelled, The Sannin Tsunade noticed there presence and bolted towards Kakashi with a few medics. one grabbed Sakura and the other helped Kakashi walk.

"Kakashi!? What's her injury?" Tsunade quickly asked.

"Unconcious, Sasuke used a Genjutsu on her" Kakashi said sternly. Tsunade eyes widened at his words.

"Sasuke? Why would he.." She looked back at Sakura's unconcious body. Her pupil had fallen in love with that man, and he just treats her like dirt. I made her feel angry, but st the same time it reminded her of Dan...She was sad Sakura couldn't have the same love she felt all those years ago. She turned back to Kakashi and the medic assisting him.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked. Kakashi sighed and looked up at The Hokage.

"He and Sasuke went to go fight...I don't know where.." He replied tiredly. Tsunade sighed and closed he eyes.

"Take him in and give him some rest." She ordered.

"Yes Lady Hokage!" He said as he help Kakashi past her. She looked up to see the moon setting down, the clear shine gave her both relief and anxiety.

"Be careful Naruto...please...be careful." She said

They walked into the tent where Sakura was layed down on a gurney. Her body seemed lifeless. Kakashi felt horrible for her, but felt even angrier at Sasuke. He had fallen so deep, was he even capible of saving? He lied down for a short time and closed his eyes, his body relaxed at the rest. The world seemed calm for the first time on a while, but still urgent. He felt a pair of hands touch his chest and looked up in surprise. He found it was Shizune healing him, green chakra cloaked her hands.

"It's ok, I'm just cleaning your cuts." Shizune said solemny

"Thanks...Shizune" Kakashi said as he looked into her deep dark eyes and smiled.

Shizune smiled back at Kakashi

Naruto breathed heavily as Sasuke launched fire balls at Naruto. Naruto swiftly dodged the attacks and threw shuriken at Sasuke, only for him to deflect them with his sword. Sasuke then jump up the sides of the rock and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto used his clones and made a rasen-shuriken and launched it at Sasuke. Only for him to activate his susanoo. Narutos eyes widened. In response Naruto activated the nine tails chakra mode. Naruto jumped down unto the water and jumped back as Sasukes susanoo tried to kill him with a single swipe of his sword.

Naruto landed on one side of the valley while Sasuke stood the other side. Night was beginning to fall. Both of their clothes had been torn, and both of them were getting tired. Naruto raised his head.

"Sasuke...why...why do you constantly fighting...why do you put yourself through all this?" He asked. Sasuke smirked as his Susanoo lowered into nothing. He looked up at Naruto with his dark eyes.

"Because Naruto...I was weak...my weakness is why clan was killed...and the reason a loser like you could surpass me. The world cannot prosper with the weak" He jumped towards Naruto and swiped his sword Naruto blocked it with his Kunai.

"You will be my first kill...then.." Naruto stared intently at Sasuke who smirked and looked into Naruto's eyes, bloodthirsty.

"I'm gonna kill Sakura..." Naruto angrily looked at the Uchiha as they began to clash again.

Sakura woke up suddenly, her breathing was hasty. She found herself on a medical gurney. A medic came by and tried to lean her back down.

"Mam, you need to rest.." She said worrily. Sakura looked around her really fast to find Kakashi, she ignored the medic and got off the bed. The medic tried to help her walk.

"I'm fine...I can walk.." Sakura said to her. She looked for Kakashi and found him on the other side of the tent resting, Shizune carressing his face. She hastily walked over to Kakashi and leaned down.

"Kakashi-sensei are you alright!?" She asked. Kakashi had recovered quickly due to Shizunes vast medical experience. He turned his head and gazed at Sakura.

"Sakura? Why are you up you need to rest..." He said. Sakura shook her head. She wasn't worried about her self right now.

"Don't worry about that! Wheres Naruto and Sasuke!?" She shouted. Kakashi sighed and look up at Sakura. Shizune stood there, clearly uncomfortable at the situation. Kakashi explained to Sakura their fight and how Sasuke blatantly knocked Sakura unconsious. Sakura was shocked to hear what Sasuke had done.

Naruto and Sasuke slashed at one another with their weapons. Naruto had manage to cut Sasuke a few times. This was no longer a battle of ideals or philosophies...this was a battle of will.

Naruto breathed in and out as Sasuke made swipes with his sword at Naruto. Naruto jumped back to gain a significant distance from Sasuke and his blade.

"Ya know Naruto...I never thought you would be my equal...I'll rest assured knowing I killed you after all this time...along with Sakura" He said arrogantly. Naruto fury rose as he looked at Sasuke, his eyes turned crimson and his cheek lines thicked.

 _"No...not now Kuruma..."_ was all he could think. But his emotions flowed through him like a river, and there was no stopping him now. Naruto's frustration with Sasuke had intensified. He was gonna end this now.

Sakura stepped over to a nearby cliff, overlooking the forest. She could see the statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha in the distance. She knew what was going on there...she tried to hold back her tears. She hoped everything was alright.

Naruto's anger had completely taken control of him at this point. He transform on his Nine-tails chakra mode to further enhance his power as Sasuke activated his Chidori. Naruto had two shadow clones create a rasengan for him in his left hand. It glowed a orangish red, rather then the blue. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"LETS FINISH THIS!" he yelled across the valley. Sasuke smirked and ran toward the blonde. Naruto flew across ths valley and both of them held out their respective jutsu.

"NARUTO!!"

"SASUKE!!"

Their jutsu collided with one another and a large flash could be seen from miles. Sakura witnessed the flash. He eyes she'd tears as she looked in fearfully. The flash died down within minutes.

Rock's dropped down from the nearby cliffs, dust covered the whole valley, and Naruto stood there, weary from the battle, even more so then his battle with Pain. Sasuke had been shot into the nearby cliff, what remained of the valley of the end was a shadow of its former self. Naruto's jacket was completely torn, in nothing left but his fishnet undershirt, and Sasuke layed against a rock shirtless, coughing up blood.

Naruto approached Sasuke angrily, his eyes reverting back to their cerulean blue. His expression changed once he saw how much damage he had really done. Naruro felt deep regret for Sasuke, for letting his anger and frustration get the best of him. Sasuke coughed and began to speak.

"Naruto...why..." Naruto looked on at Sasuke with a look of pity, regret, but most of all, sorrow.

"Why would you go through so much to try to convince me to come back..."

"Because you were my friend Sasuke... I didn't have a family growing up... but when I found you, Sakura, Kakashi, and the others... you all became my family. I didn't want to lose you to Orochimaru... I didn't want to lose my best friend...I couldn't bare the thought of losing my family..."

Sasuke looked down at the rocks for what seemed like years. He thought back to his early childhood. His parents, Itachi, all the good times they shared. He also began to think back to his time with Team 7. Memories flooded back to him of them defeating Zabuza and Haku. Of them in the chunin exams, of them fighting Gaara, and of them training together. Sasuke hadn't realized the family he had. For the first time in a very long time, he felt saddened...

"I get it..Naruto..."

Naruto's eye widened in excitement, was Sasuke finally gonna come back? Sasuke looked up, his weak black eyes staring at Naruto.

"The people you hold dear...those are what drive you...those are what motivate you...those are what make you...Naruto Uzumaki.."

Naruto's eyes teared up as he listened to his friend.

"I lost...my family...but instead of...making anew...with you...Sakura and Kakashi...I numbed myself..."

Naruto began to tear up listening to his friend.

"You...were always...improving...while I...stayed behind...You...had the right motivation. I destroyed...who I was...Naruto...I made a horrible mistake"

"Yes Sasuke...you finally get it..."

Sasuke closed his eyes and undid the knot in his robe. He grabbed his sheathed sword and layed it out next to him. Naruto's tear fell as he knelt down and watched his friend.

"Naruto...take my sword..." Sasuke muttered

Naruto looked on confused at Sasuke. He didn't understand why he wanted Naruro to had his sword...and he didn't want to understand. Sasuke's smirked turned to a frown as he held onto his blood cover chest.

"It's...to late for me...Naruto..."

"Don't say that! It not to late we can get you to the medic-"

"Stop...being so stubborn...Naruto...I'm ready for this...I killed Itachi...I became the strongest of my clan...I saved the world with you..."

Waves fell down Naruto's face now, he kept his attention on the Uchiha.

"I accomplished alot." He smirked. Sasuke then coughed up more blood into his hand.

"Tell Sakura I'm sorry for the way I treated her... and Kakashi...tell him thank you for everything he taught me..."

"I will Sasuke...I will tell them..." Naruto said while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"And Naruto...thank you for everything you taught me...you taught me..in the end..what being a shinobi...no...what being a person...Is all about..."

Naruto's eyes twinkled in sorrow as he watched his friend close his eyes.

"Naruto...thank you...brother..." Sasuke said quietly, his body went limp and Sasuke Uchiha was no more.

Naruto fell to his knees with his hands in his face crying, he had just witnessed his friend...no...his brother death. Time seemed to stop. Naruto sat there and cried, looking deep into the ground, memories clouded his mind and he could stop sobbing. The guilt was to much for him to bear.

The dawn began to rise as Naruto walked over the trailed back to the other ninja. His head was down as he walked, tears ocasionally falling down from his face.

He looked up and saw a pink haired kunoichi looking at him, he hands together on her chest. He approached her and raised his head to look into her jade eyes. She had teared up as she looked an how Naruto had been beaten badly. Naruto pulled out Sasukes Sword off his back and handed it to Sakura.

"Is...this..." Is all she could say before bursting into tears, bring her head down. Naruto look at the pinkette guiltly.

"He said he was sorry for how he treated you all that time.."

"How could you...Naruto.." Sakura asked between her breaths. Naruto's tear began to swell.

"Sakura I didn't -"

"You killed him...you killed Sasuke.." Sakura muttered. Naruto tried to turn around and speak to her. She kept her eyes on the sword.

"Sakura...I didn't want to-"

"Go Naruto...don't talk to me..." She coldly said. Naruto tried to grab her shoulder to talk.

"Saku-" Sakura quickly turned around.

"DONT TOUCH ME YOU DEMON! GO!" Shouted and pointed past Naruto. Her green eyes were filled with anger and resentment. She clenched her teeth aswell. Naruto could only stare at awe.

He was deeply saddened by Sakura's comment. She really thought he was a demon since he had killed Sasuke? Naruto let his head down. He turned and walked toward the other shinobi. They cleared a path for him to walk through, but no one spoke.

Sakura stayed there crying, with Sasuke's blade in her right hand. She fell to her knees and sobbed as it rain poured around her.

6 Weeks Later

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage faces, looking over Konoha. The wind blew in his hair and his clothes, he had recovered quickly from the battle with Sasuke, but the fight had not left Naruto's mind. Naruto heard a voice behind him

"Naruto.."

He kooked behind and saw Tsunade standing there, serious as ever

"Oh..hey Grandma" He muttered

Tsunade walked over and sat next to his pupil. He overlooked the view with Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked. Naruto kept his silence.

"Look, I know you still think about Sasuke...and everything with Sakura." She said empathetically. Naruto just stayed silent as Tsunade spoke.

"Have you talked to Sakura at all?" She asked

Naruto frowned, lowered his head a few notches and closed his eyes

"She won't talk to me...not since that morning"

Tsunade stared are Naruto sympathetically. She understood how much Sasuke meant to Naruto and Sakura. It reminded her of her former teammates, Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"Look...Naruto...I know you're in pain...I don't say this as a mentor...but as a friend."

Naruto brought his attention to Tsunade's light brown eyes.

"I think it would be best if you left Konoha for awhile.take a trip away to think...figure some things out..."

Naruto looked out and sighed at Tsunade's suggestion. Tsunade turned her attention to the view over Konoha.

"It meant seem silly at first...but now this is a great time. The villages are at peace. Go out and explore the world. Enjoy life for awhile." Tsunade said happily. Naruto looked over at Tsunade.

"What about Sakura...and the rest of my friends..."

"I will let them know...I won't keep them in the dark about this. I'm sure they will understand after what you've been through."

Naruto paused in deep thought. Admittably he liked the idea of traveling, and discovering new places. He felt empty here in Konoha. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Tsunade began ti wonder what ran through the young mans head.

"Okay Grandma...I will." Naruto finally said.

Tsunade gave a relieved smirk at Naruto.

The Next Morning

Naruto had his things packed. He waited with Kakashi at the Konoha gate. He looked out toward the distance of the new world. The day was bright, the sky was blue as ever. And the lush environment covered the land before him.

"Naruto, where do you plan on going?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shrugged and continued looking on into the distance.

"I'm not sure...I think I'll go where the wind takes me." He said surely. Kakashi smiled at Naruto. He always kept his confidence, even when he wasn't sure of things. The two turned to see Tsunade walking towards them. She walked up to them with her hands on her hips.

"Well this is it huh?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah...I guess it is." He replied. She walked over and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto embraced her back.

"You better come back here soon...you hear me." She said assertively. Naruto smirked at his Hokage's words. As forceful as she was, he knew it was out of love.

"I will Grandma...I promise." She let go of the blonde where he turned his attention to his sensei.

"This is it Kakashi-Sensei...atleast for awhile.." He said saddenly. An empty feeling began to take Naruto as he had realized how much he loved Kakashi, as a teacher, mentor, and a friend. Naruto hugged Kakashi in an embrace. Kakashi returned it and smiled.

"You be careful out there...promise me one thing Naruto.." he said firmly. Naruto back up and gazed at his sensei. Kakashi did he signature eye smile.

"Don't stop being you.." He said confidently. Naruto smiled and began to tear up. He wiped away his tears with his arm and knodded at Kakashi

"I promise Kakashi." He turned his head and looked into the distancd. He turned back to them and knodded and said.

"Goodbye guys..."

Naruto began walking away from Konoha, he looked back with a slight smile.He felt something in his back pocket and pulled out something he didn't have before. It was a small book with a bow on it, along with a small note. He read the note and saw it was in Kakashi's handwriting.

" _Enjoy"_ was all it said. He removed the bow and saw i was an Icha Icha paradise book. He smirked and laughed.

 _"I'm gonna miss you Kakashi-Sensei."_

He looked over his shoulder to Konoha and smiled. He knew it would always be his home. He would return one day a new man. Hopefuly Sakura will forgive him.

 _"I'll be back...one day."_

Sakura looked on from the top of the Konoha gate at Naruto walking away, into the horizon. She stared at him as he left.

"Be careful Naruto...please...be careful."

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I felt this was a very appropriate start to the story and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Again, thanks for the support and letting me remake things in a better image. Peace.**

 **-SilverFang210**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1 of The Return of The Fox. Enjoy!**

 **Naruto and characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1:6 Years Later

The wind blew in the spring air, leaves swayed in the wind. The dust of the sand flew across the trail. A man, garbed in a red robe with black flames, walked calmly down the trail, where the green gates of Konoha came into view. The man smirked. His face came into view

It was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had grown into a handsome man at 23 years old. He was 6'5 and his hair was cut shorter now. His facial features became more defined, such as his jawline. Eyes remained the cerulean blue they had always been, and his muscles became more defined aswell.

 **"Good to be back, isnt it?"** Kuruma asked within Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and smirked at the foxes comment.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto continued to walk, slowly approaching Konoha's front gate. It was wide open, like usual, and he could make out people from a distance. It's green gate's color had became faded over time, but still maintained it's integrity.

He approached the tall wooden entrance and look up to see the Hokage monument. It was there he saw a new face on the mountain, and it was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"Wow...Kakashi-Sensei became Hokage..." Naruto said amazed. He found it funny imagining someone who was always late and disliked responsibility would be one of the most powerful roles in the country.

Naruto continued on walking throught Konoha's market. People we're buying good hand over fist. Everyone seemed busy. Naruto checked his watch, it was only 4:37.

As Naruto walked along, he Ichiraku Ramen shop. He admitted the trip made him hungry. He felt his stomach growl and decided to visit the place he used to love.

Kakashi watched over the village from the top of the Hokage tower. He loved seeing the village in peace. People were at the market buying and selling crops and other goods. He enjoyed the light blue sky over Konoha. Everything seemed great in the village.

Kakashi looked on as a figure dropped down behind him. It was Sakura Haruno, now a grown women.

"Good afternoon Lord Hokage." Sakura said as she bowed in respect. Kakashi turned around and smiled at Sakura through his mask.

"Sakura, you know you don't have to call me that."

Sakura stood straight up and rubbed the back of her head. She was always embaressed when she did that.

"I know...I'm just not used to it as all.." She Said. Kakashi did his signature eye smile again.

"That's alright. How are things at the Konoha Medical Center?" Kakashi askes curiously.

"Thing's are well. Mostly small injuries from bandit attacks on caravans. Nothing major though." Sakura said happily.

"I'm glad to here that..." He looked unto the distance of Konoha's streets.

"I wish Naruto we're here to see this.." Kakashi said regrettingly. Sakura lowered her head. As much as she felt pain when Sasuke died, she missed Naruto even more. Naruto was one of her closest friends, and part of her felt lost without him. Her biggest regret was how she acted towards him before he left.

"So do I...when do you think he will come back?" Sakura asked. Kakashi turned around and rubbed his head.

"We can never know." Kakashi said sternly

Naruto walked into Ichiraku Ramen and took a seat. It felt good to be back at his old stomping grounds. Teuchi stepped up and greated the young man.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what can I get for you."

Naruto smirked at the man. He didn't seem to recognize Naruto. Now it was time to have some fun.

"Ok Teuchi, can I get a free beef ramen since I just got back from my mission?" Naruto said with a small smirk. Teuchi just glared at the blonde man.

"Now just who do you think you are asking me for free fo- wait a minute...NARUTO! It's so good to see you again! When did you get back!" Naruto smiled at the man.

"I just got back around 4:30. I was hungry so I thought I would stop by." Naruto cheerfully said. Teuchi leaned back into the kitchen and grabbed a brown haired girl by her collar.

"Dad what are you?!"

"Ayame. Our favorite customer is back!" Ayame raised an eyebrow to her father.

"Favorite customer? What are you talking about?" Ayame wen't behind the counter to where she noticed to tall and handsome blonde sitting infront of her. She was flustered at the blonde.

"Hey Ayame, great to see you again." Naruto said with a cheerful smile. Ayama blushed and waved back at the blonde.

"It's great to see you too Naruto."

 _"Oh my he became a handsome man after all these years."_ Ayame thought. Teuchi noticed his daughter's flustered nature.

"Well Naruto here ya go, ramens on the house tonight since you're back." Naruto smiled at Teuchi and Ayame.

"Thank you both so much." Naruto said.

"Bye you guys!" Naruto said as he left the ramen shop. Naruto checked his watch and found it was already 5:00. He decided he wanted to make one last visit before he went back to his old apartment. Naruto aimed his direction at The Hokage Tower.

Kakashi stared out the window of his office. The door creeked open and Shizune walked in with a tray with tea.

"I'm here, my love." Shizune said smiling. Kakashi and Shizune had a loving and caring marriage. Both of their feeling came to be when Kakashi was injured in the war. Kakashi removed his mask as Shizune approached him. She kissed her husband on his lips.

"How's my wonderful husband doing?" She asked cheerfully. Kakashi smiled at his wife, sliding his mask back over his mouth.

"Everything's fine...just missing an old friend is all." Kakashi began to rub Shizunes flat stomach.

"How's my son doing?" Kakashi asked with his eye emile. Shizune blushed and patted on his shoulder.

"Hey we don't know if its a boy or a girl yet." Shizune said caressing his face. Kakashi smiled and Shizune giggled for a bit. It was then Kakashi noticed a figure standing in the doorway, a tall blonde haired man with a red robe and black flames.

"Hey there Kakashi-sensei, or should I address you as Lord Hokage now?" the man said smugly. Kakashi stared at the man wide eyed. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the whiskers, there was no denying it, it...it was Naruto.

Kakashi walked carefully around his wife and walked toward Naruto and hugged him. Naruto warmly returned the hug. Naruto rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"It's great to see you again Naruto." Kakashi said as he let go of his former pupil. Shizune walked over to them.

"It's nice to see you Naruto, place has been a little quiet." Shizune giggled. Naruto smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, don't want your son to come here and it be boring after all." Naruto laughed. Shizune laughed,

"Why does everyone think its a boy?" Shizune asked while cheerfully. Kakashi's face turned to Naruto.

"How long have you been back?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked down at his watch, 5:30. He couldn't believe he had only been back an hour.

"Actually I arrived here an hour ago." Naruto stated. He walked toward the window and started out at Konoha.

"Where's Sakura. I would like to see her soon." Kakashi smiled at his wife. She knew exactly what to do.

Sakura sat in her office at the Konoha Medical Center. As head medic, you woukd expect her to have alot of work, but she has actually been less busy as of late. To her surprise she received a message from her assistant.

"Mrs. Haruno, I have a message from Lady Shizune." She said ergently. Sakura pondered on what Shizune could want at this hour. Sakura opened the note she was given.

 _"Come to the Hokage office right away."_

 _-Kakashi and Shizune_

Sakura eagerly got her things and left her office. She quickly made her way to the Hokage tower.

Kakashi and Naruto sat in the Hokage office drinking the tea Shizune had left. They talked about several topics, including their personal lives, their careers, and the peace thats lasted throughout the world.

"The world really has changed for the better." Naruto said with a cheerful smile. Kakashi looked out the window to find Sakura jumping along the roof tops to the Hokage mansion.

"Naruto I have to go grab something, I'll be back in a few moments." Kakashi said steadily.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, I'll wait here." Naruto said while he stared out the window. Kakashi left the room and walked down a hallway to find his wife in another room. He kissed her and began to speak.

"You left the note right?"

"Yep, she's on her way."

Sakura rushed down the hall and turned to the Hokage office door and burst it open.

"Kakashi whats going o-huh?" She stared confused at the figure infront of her. Naruto turned around and saw the pinkette. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Sa-Sakura..." Naruto said

"Naruto..." Sakura softly said back.

 **Well this took awhile, but I feel it was worth it, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Return of The Fox. I certainly think it was a better start then my previosu one. I hope you all enjoyed it aswell. Peace.** **-SilverFang210**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy Chapter 2 everyone.**

 **Naruto and characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 2: Reunion

Naruto and Sakura stared at eachother for what seemed like hours. Both of them looked in disbelief of eachother. They weren't the same kids they were before. Both of them matured, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Naruto finally began to speak after a few moments of silence.

"It's...been a long time...Sakura." He said haphazardly. Sakura knodded in response.

"It has..." She replied.

Kakashi walked back into the room with his wife. Kakashi felt the tension and could have cut it with a kunai.

"Why don't we all sit down and have some Sake?"

Thats a great idea sweety!" Shizune cheerfully but awkwardly said.

The Four sat around a small table in the hokage office. Kakashi poured Himself, Naruto, and Sakura sake. Shizune didn't drink, due to the baby.

Sakura took a large swig of her sake. She wasn't sure how to feel about Naruto being back. She missed her friend, but something felt different.

"So um...Naruto...how was your trip?" She asked, gently setting down her drink. Naruto looked at Sakura and tried to force a smile.

"It was nice, I traveled alot, got to learn alot of new Jutsu. I found my inner peace best of all." Naruto said. Naruto felt some sort of tension with Sakura.

 _"Could she still be mad at our fight..."_ He thought to himself.

"How has Konoha been treating you?" Naruto asked curiously. He felt if it would get the attention of him, he could relax. Sakura faked a smile.

"It's good. I'm head of the hospital now. Not to busy as of late." Sakura said.

"Thats good, I'm happy for you." Naruto s aid cheerfully.

Kakashi look out and saw the sun setting. He had business to attend to. But he also wanted Naruto and Sakura to reclaim their bond.

"It's getting late. Sakura why don't you take Naruto back to his old apartment? I'm sure he'd like a place to rest after just getting back." Kakashi suggested. Sakura smiled in response

"Sure Kakashi, I'll walk him home." She said cheerfully.

As Naruto and Sakura walked they both avoided eye contact with one another. Naruto hadn't thought their reunion would go like this. Sakura felt just as awkward. Naruto noticed the market had died down alot since when he first came into the village.

"This place has really prospered since the war." He said observingly. Sakura looked over at the blonde and smiled.

"Yeah it has, all the villages are doing well." She said. They continued walking until they reached Naruto's apartment. They stood outside his door for a bit. Naruto felt around for his keys and realized he didn't have one. Sakura smiled and pulled up a set of keys she had.

"Oh..you held unto them for me? All these years?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave a light smile snd blushed slightly.

"Yeah...I would um...drop by and um...clean up every once in a while." She said. Naruto's eyes softened at her words.

"Would you like come in? Its only...6:13." He asked.

"Sure, I can for a bit." She replied

The duo stepped into his apartment and saw the immaculate room. Everything was clean and perfect. Naruto felt very cozy to be back in his old home.

"You did amazing with this place Sakura!" He exclaimed. Sakura did her closed eyed smile and blushed.

"I'm glad you like it Naruto." She said.

Sakura looked around for a little while. The apartment had been just as she left it. She felt the need ti go home suddenly. Maybe talk to Ino for a bit.

Naruto began to walk around and reminise about his memories here, the furniture seemed to have barely aged. He smiled at everything, until he walked by his dresser in his room and saw Sasuke's sword, Kusanagi, displayed on a sword holder. Sakura walked in witnessed Naruto in deep thought about the fight they had six years ago. Both if them wished things had gone differently. Sakura wanted to find a way to get off the topic.

"Hey Naruto...how about tommorow we spend the day to catch up. We can go and see our old friends too." She said cheerfully. Naruto turned around and did a slight smile.

"Yeah I would like that Sakura." Naruto said.

"Great, It'll be fun."

they left the room and Sakura checked her watch, 6:20. She wanted to be home around 7:00.

"I need to head out now Naruto, but I'll see you tommorow ok." She said

"Alright, I'll see you later Sakura." He replied.

"Alright, bye Naruto." She said as she left out the door. Naruto stood their staring. What was off about them. He felt odd around her since he cane back and he didn't know what.

 **"You love her, don't you?"** Kuruma said. Naruto just closed his eyes.

"Yeah...I really do.."

Sakura walked down the road of Konoha to her apartment. She looked down as she walked, in deep thought. She felt strange around Naruto. She felt such a mix of emotions, it was killing her. She knew her and Naruto would eventually have to talk about the events that happened 6 years ago. She just hoped it wasnt too late to fix their relationship.

 **I know this one was a tad short, but its just setting things up for the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Peace**

 **-SilverFang210**


	4. Chapter 3

After reading a message from a reviewer, I decided to go against my decision to leave. I will have some Mature content here and just hope everything works out. I firmly believe we should have control over what we want to write, so I'm gonna continue what I'm doing. I will also continue this Story on Wattpad aswell, so essentially I'm running both accounts.

Anyhow, I'm not gonna bore you any more. Here is Chapter 3 of The Return of The Fox!

Naruto and characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 3: Apologies

Naruto woke up early in his apartment, the sun beamed through his window curtains into his eyes. He woke up feeling refreahed as ever. He had forgotten how comfortable his bed was. He eat, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. His normal morning routine. He started reading a scroll his father passed on to him about a technique he wantes to teach his son. Naruto hadn't mastered it, but it was his goal to. Naruto suddenly heard a knock on his door. He checked his clock: 9:42. He figured it was Sakura and went to open the door and, sure enough, the pinkette was right there in his doorway. She tilted her head to great him

"Good morning Naruto!" She said with a small wave. Naruto smirked at her. He struggled to maintain eye contact with her.

"Good morning Sakura." He said. Sakura face went to a small smile

"Are you ready to go out for today?" She asked. Naruto had already been dressed, it wad a beautiful day out.

"Yeah lets head out Sakura."

Naruto and Sakura walked along Konoha's main road. He looked around and saw how well built the place was. They had done alot in 6 years of work.

"So whats our first stop." Naruto asked. Sakura smirked at his question.

"We're gonna go see Ino, she may want to join us."

Naruto had forgotten about the platinum blonde. Sakura had become more busty and curvy. He couldn't imagine what Ino looked like now.

They stepped into the Yamanaka flower shop and saw only Ino there, reading on the counter. She looked up to see the duo.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Sh- Oh hey forehead." She said playfully.

"Hey Pig." She said back. Ino turned her gaze over to the blonde next to her. She gave him a seductive look.

"So, who's your friend. New boyfriend I should know about?"

Sakura blushed heavily at her question. Naruto chuckled and looked at the platinum blonde.

"You don't remember me do you Ino?" Naruto asked slyly. Ino looked at the blonde puzzled. She looked at his features. Cerulean blue eyes, blonde hair, then she looked at his cheeks and noticed his whisker marks.

"Naruto!" She said surprisingly. She couldn't believe how much Naruto had changed. He was alot more handsome then she remembered.

"Wow you look...great Naruto." She said as she came around the counter. She placed her hands together, showing off her ample breasts to him. Sakura glared daggers at her friend.

"How have you been? She said with a smile. Naruto smiled at her.

"I've been great Ino, just done alot of traveking and training." She walked over leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"You're gonna have to tell me about that one of these days.." She said seductively. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh..sure yeah. Sakura and I are heading out in a bit. Why don't you come with us." Naruto said haphazardly. Ino gave a slight look of dissapointment. But agree to accompany them.

The three went over to the training grounds. There they found Ino's teammates Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru looked over and his eyes widened to the surprise in front of him.

"Naruto! You're back!" Shikamaru said. Him and Choji walked over to the trio and greeted them.

"Wow Naruto, it really is you!" Choji exclaimed. Naruto had grown taller. He was as tall as Choji this time.

"Yeah I just got back yesterday evening guys, I thought I would come and say hey to everyone." He explained. He looked around and saw a figure run up behind him.

"Hidden Lotus!" was all that was heard when Naruto put his hand up and blocked the kick coming his way. Naruto looked about his shoudler and found none other then Rock Lee there with them. Naruto grabbed Lee's foot and though him away to a distance away from them. Lee landes with no problem. He stepped towards the blonde and smiled.

"Still fast as ever...It's great to see you again friend." He said. Naruto smiled and the two shook hands.

"Lee, still training hard I see. Great to still see you being ths best you can be." Naruto said.

"I will always remain youthful Naruto." Lee said with a smirk. A figure behind Lee came up and smacked Lee on the back of the head. Lee kneeled down and revealed Tenten.

"Lee why would you go and surprise this man like that!" She looked up worrily

"Sorry about that Sir he sometimes doesn-" She took a second to look at the blondes face.

"Naruto!" She said. She was taken back by Naruto's transformstion.

"Wow...he looks so handsome..." She thought to herself.

"It's great to see you again Tenten. I like you're hair now.

"Why thank you Naruto.." She blushed at his comment. Tenten still retained the buns she had, but she let hers bangs sway to one side now. Gave her a more feminine appearence.

The group sat under a large tree on the outskirts of the training field. Talking about various subjects. The villages, the peace, Naruto's trip. Then another subject came up as they were talking about the war.

"We lost alot of great people in that war.." Shikamaru said.

"My Dad...Inoichi...Neji.." Shikamaru continued. Even tho six years had passed, the wound left behind still occasionally hurt them.

"Don't forget Sasuke..." Naruto said sternly. Shikamaru gave him a look of curiousness. But he knew about Naruto and Sasuke's fight.

"Yeah...especially Sasuke." Shikamaru said. Sakura looked down at the ground next to here. She never forgave Sasuke for trying to kill her, but she had to admit she wanted him back as a friend.

"Ok why don't we all head back to the village."

The group left for the village where they encountered team Kurenai. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all stood there. Kiba came up to them first

"What's up guys!" Kiba exclaimed. Kiba looked over Shikamaru's shoulder to see a blonde haired man.

"Is that Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto stepped up and shook Kiba's hand. He greeted Shino next.

"It's good to see you again Naruto. I'm sure you've become very strong." Shino said in his casual voice.

"Hello Naruto, you're looking well!" Hinata said uncharacteristically. Hinata had grown her hair out even longer, her body had matured, but she had a smile on her face to. She seemed to had built her self esteem up.

"Oh Hey Hinata, thanks, so do you." She tilted her head and smiled at the blonde. Her interest in Naruto had most likely faded, for the modt part.

"Admittably he is still cute." She thought behind that smile.

"So Naruto, how about ws all go somewhere to hang." Sakura said.

"Sound great." Naruto said with a smile.

"I do hope I can come along aswell." A voice said. Everyone looked around until they saw a figure standing on the ceiling of the Konoha gates.

It was Sai. Naruto first noticed him and shouted to his ex-root friend.

"Sai! Boy you've changed too!" Naruto shouted. Sai jumped and landed on his feet and walked toward ths group. His face and body shape hadn't changed much, albeit some more refined muscle. His skin was no longer the ghost white it was, he now had fair skin.

"You have too Naruto, its good to finally see you after all these years." Sai smiled and hugged Naruto. Naruto was initially hesitant, but after realizing Sai's emotional struggles, he returned the hug to his friend.

"Shall we go all go." Sai asked as they entered the village.

The group had gone to Tanaka's barbeque. They all sat around a large table that held all 11 of them. As usual, questions came up regarding Naruto's journey.

"So you must have seen alot of places Naruto. Are there any great places you remember? Kiba asked. Naruto set his chopsticks down. He looked up and smirked.

"The Northern Mountains of Kumagakure are beautiful, especially in the summer. Great view of the land." Naruto stated

"Makes you appreciate the beauty of the world." He said with a small smile. Sakura sat next to him and smiled. Ino asked the next question.

"Did you have any girlfriends on your trip?" She said with a wink. Tenten glanced at Ino.

"I'm willing to bet he had a few." Tenten added.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

He hadn't expected this to come up, and he didn't real right being on the spot.

"Or maybe he had a few boyfriends. Which is fine I don't judge." Ino said jokingly.

"What! No no..I'm straight I just...alright admittedly I did have a few flings in my time." Naruto confessed. Ino smirked

"Ohh Naruto you dog." Ino said playfully. Sakura smiled and shook her head at her friends jokes. Naruto laughed it off and continued his food until Lee asked the next question.

"So Naruto, did you get to fight anyone!? Or kearn any new jutsu?" Lee askes fiercely.

Naruto sat up and looked at everyone. He had refined his skills with Ninjutsu and his bond with Kuruma. Bur only one technique came to mind.

"Well there only one technique I'm learning now." Naruto said coyly. Lee looked on with intense curiousity.

"What technique is it Naruto?" Hinata spoke.

Naruro opened his eyes and said.

"The Flying Thunder God Technique." He said confidently. Everyone stared in awe at Naruto. He really would be powerful if he could master that technique.

"You mean the same one your father used to use?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned to her and knodded his head.

"Wow thats cool.." Ino said.

The gang continued there dinner. Team Kurenai left after a bit. Next Lee and Tenten left. Team Asuma and Sai left shortly afterward. Leaving Naruto and Sakura alone again. They stepped out of Tanaka's barbeque and walked down a trail. Sakura lowered her head and began to speak.

"Naruto..." She said saddenly. Naruto tilted his head to Sakura with a frown. He hated seeing her upset.

"Yeah, what is it Sakura?" He said as he walked. The two sat down on a bench underneath a a few cherry blossom trees. Sakura look up at Naruto with her eyes tearing up.

"I wanted to say...I'm sorry...for how I treated you." Naruto looked on with a sincere look on his face. and let her continue.

"Not just when Sasuke died...before that...punching you...making you promise to bring Sasuke back...and for trying to kill Sasuke myself...I have been horrible to you. I

...I want to make up for all that..." She said as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Naruto embraced her, leaning her head into his shoulder. He ran his hands through her pink hair. As he began to speak.

"Sakura...that doesn't matter now..we were younger..things have changed..I forgive you for everything.." Naruto said. The pinkette lifted her head up and looked at him.

"You do? She said quietly. Naruto connected his blue eyes to her jade eyes.

"Of course I do..." He said. Sakura and Naruto stared at one another for a second. Inching closer to one another. They both closed their eyes and leaning into eachother, connecting their lips.

Sakura pulled away a second later, red as a tomato.

"I gotta head home Naruto...I'll see you tommorow." Sakura scurried away back down the trail. Naruto sat there and sighed as he looked up into the night sky.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait.**

 **-SilverFang210**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

 **Naruto and characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 4: Feelings

Naruto walked calmly home in the middle of the night. Thinking about what Sakura had said to him earlier. He had a flurry of emotions right now. He was giddy he got to kiss his crush...but the feeling of how Naruto had taken Sasuke away from her...it made him feel horrible. Neither of them had mentioned Sasuke since he came back, he could still feel tension with her, even if they tried to hide it.

He continued on the trail, bringing his gaze into the navy blue sky above him. Star's sprinkled the midnight sky, and he signed and closed his eyes.

 _"I hope you're watching over us Sasuke..."_ He thought to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Sakura layed in her bed in her apartment. She was flustered and confused on so many levels. Part of her was glad they kissed. Another part of her felt it wasn't right...not to her...and not to Sasuke. She layed down and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples, hoping to calm herself. She knew her and Naruto we're gonna have to talk one of these days about Sasuke. There was still alot of pain for both of them.

Next Day

Naruto woke up in a haze, he hadn't slept well at all last night. Naruto may have found a way to forgive himself for Sasuke's death...but he couldn't forgive himself for taking Sasuke away from Sakura.

 **"Another one of those dream's huh?"** Kurama asked. Naruto knodded as he breathed in and out on his bed.

 **"You know you're gonna have to talk to her about it..."** Naruto signed at Kurama's comment. Naruto knew he would aswell. He got up and did his morning routine. He lit some incense and began to meditate, hoping he could calm his mind.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten sat in the hotspring, all of them needed to relax their bodies and just hang out. Tenten layed back as she began to speak.

"It's really great to have Naruto back. Place seemed off with him not around." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was very odd not having him around. I'm glad he's back. Hinata knodded.

"I can't believe how handsome he became. He's hotter then Sai." Ino said as she layed her head back. She looked over and noticed Sakura silence. She just sat there staring at the water.

"What's wrong with you forehead?" Ino asked smugly. Sakura looked up in surprise. She looked down at the water and sighed.

"Just some things with Naruto..." She confessed. Ino raised an eyebrow to her friend

"Something happen with you and him?" She asked slyly. Sakura's eyes widened and Tenten giggled at her.

"You can tell us Sakura, we're not gonna spread this to anyone." Hinata said. Sakura relax into rhe water.

"Naruto and I went on a walk after the barbeque...I apologized for how I treated him and we...kissed." She finally said. Ino looked up at awe and then smiled.

"So how was it?" Ino asked.

"Was he a good kisser?" Tenten asked.

Sakura blushed and smiled at her friends questions. She didn't know she would got bombarded woth questions like this.

"Yeah...he was. It's just I felt so confused about it...Naruto left for 6 years...after killing Sasuke..I just...I don't know." She said. Hinata knodded at her friend.

"You still feel some resentment towards him?" The Hyuga asked. everyone looked at her curiously. She sighed and finally answered.

"Yeah...I think I do..."

Naruto sat in his bedroom as a smoky haze quietly filled it, his window slightly open to allow some of it out. He began to finally ease his mind. The travel had made him wiser psychologically. And after the tremendous pain and guilt he felt, he was glad he got to experience his inner peace.

He finally heard a knock on his door. He opened his eyes gently. He got up and blew his incense out, and walked toward the door ti open it. He saw his Hokage at the door.

"Kakashi, how are you?" He asked nervously. He admitably didn't know how to address his former sensei, him being the most powerful Ninja in the nation. Kakashi did his signature eye smile.

"I'm good. I just thought I would come and check up on you. See how you've adjusted back to the village." Naruto rubbbed the back of his head.

"Its been pretty good so far Kakashi..." He stopped rubbing his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't lie to Kakashi, his mentor, friend, and father figure. He opened his eyes and looked up at his former teacher.

"Except Sakura and I are still on rocky terms." He finally said. Kakashi walked in and sat down on Naruto's couch, Naruto followed as Kakashi calmly looked at Naruto with a curious look.

"So whats the problem between you two? is it Sasuke?" He asked.

Naruto looked down at the floor. He knew it would eventually come to that.

"Yeah...I think it is..." Kakashi gave a understanding nod. He feared this would happen between them.

"She must have felt something for Sasuke... and since I killed him...she probably hates me." Naruto continued. Kakashi closed his eyes and and faced the floor. He only had one thing to say.

"Naruto...you said you found your inner peace right?" He asked. Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Yeah...I've forgiven myself for everything that happened." He said suringly. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a neutral face.

"If you've found you peace, maybe its time you helped Sakura find hers." He said calmly. Kakashi got up and walked to the door. He looked back and eye smiled at him.

"I believe in you both." He said as he walked out. Naruto sat there contemplating what his next move was. He left for his bedroom and flopped on his bed, his alarm clock read 2:36 pm. He had to find Sakura.

Sakura was enjoying her day off at the market. She tried to ease her mind. She walked along and took in the view of the world around her. She loved how big Konoha had gotten since the war. She heard the distinct sound of a bird chirping close by. She noticed the small beige and brown bird land of her finger, where a small note tied to its foot. She undid the knot and let the bird go free. She unrolles the note and read it out loud.

 _Sakura,_

 _Come to the top of The Hokage Statues. We need to talk...Just you and me._

 _-N_

She sighed at the note and put it in her pocket. She calmly walked toward The Hokage Faces.

Naruto stood there overlooking the village, just as he had done 6 years ago. Checking his watch he saw it was already 5:00 pm. He was shopping the bird he sent had gotten to her. the sun began to fall unto the horizen. His shadow stretched behidn him. Until he noticed a second shadow appear.

"So you came.." He said calmly. Sakura stood behind him

"Yep...I did..." She said back. He turned around and looked at the pinkette. He wasn't sure how to go about all this.

"You...wanted to talk about something?" She said haphazardly. Naruto sighed and began to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you about

...Sasuke..." He finally said. Sakura sighed. She knew very well that this was coming.

"Ever since I came back...things have been...odd...between us." He explained.

"What happened 6 years ago...it was a mistake...I admit it...if we wouldnt have listened to you...things might have been different..." He continued.

"Yeah you should have" Sakura's eyes teared up on frustration.

"I know you loved Sasuke.." Naruto said empathically

"Don't say that Naruto! You killed him! He wasn't your friend! The Naruto I knew wouldn't kill his own friends." She said coldly. Naruto's heart ached at her words.

"I wasn't trying to Sakura, we fought, and things got outta hand..." Naruto looked as Sakura began to cry.

"So you call murder Sasuke 'outta hand'? We could have brought him back Naruto..we could all be together right now if-"

"Sasuke tried to kill me Sakura!" Naruto yelled. Sakura eyes widened in horrow at Naruto's statement.

"What...?" She asked with horror and confusion.

"He tried to kill me... he said he wanted to kill you and Kakashi next. I didn't want to kill Sasuke...but things just went bad. I honestly tried to bring him back...but I killed him when we clashed our strongest jutsu..."

Sakura didn't know what to say...she was speechless. She couldn't believe Sasuke tried to murder Naruto. She thought he was changing after defeating Kaguya. And she never thought Sasuke would try to kill her.

"Sakura...killing Sasuke will forever be my biggest regret...I...I wanted to bring him back, but when we fought, I accidently killed him...he admitted he was wrong bwfore he went...but it was too late..." Naruto said saddenly

"Do you hate me for that, Sakura?" Water came from her eyes this time. She looked at Naruto again and rubbed her arm.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, dodging the question. Naruto was confused at this question, but decided it would be better to answer.

"I was so guilt ridden...and I couldn't look you in the face without knowing how much pain I caused you Sakura...I know you loved Sasuke...I couldn't forgive myself for taking him from you...I still cant." He said with tears building up

"I did love Sasuke...I don't know why...but I couldn't stop loving him. He died...and that hurt..." She closed her eyes and looked at the ground.

"I didn't have anyone...and that's what made the pain so much greater...I didn't have you!" Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't realize all this.

"I may have had some feelings for Sasuke...but...back in the Land of Iron, when I said I loved you..."

Naruto continued to stare on saddenly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a small smile and a slight blush.

"I meant it..." She confessed. A tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't know what to say.

"I've been so confused lately Naruto. Part of me is mad that you killed Sasuke...but part of me also knows he was to far gone...It's so complicated..."

Naruto looked at Sakura with a serious but saddened expression. She walked up to Naruto as the sunset behind them. She bwgan to tear up.

"Naruto...I need time to think..." She said tearfully ad she leap from their location unto the buildings of Konoha. Naruto looked on and sighed as he watched his friend leave.

 **"It's alright kid...give her time.."** Kuruma said. Naruto looked down and closed his eyes.

"Yeah...maybe you're right.." Naruto said.

 **I hope you all enjoyed thos chapter, i did change it from its original ending for story purposes. I want their relationship to blossom at the perfect moment, not just some random chapter. Anyway, I will work.on the story on my down time. Peace.**

 **-SilverFang210**


	6. Update

**Hey everyone, I know the chapters have been coming out less frequent and I'm gonna get back round to it. Just understand that I am a senior in HS and it's typically a busy year. Along with that and work, its given me few spare time to edit snd write.** **I do plan on seeing this through to the end, but for right now I'm gonna be just revising the story by looking at the previous chapters while I slowly write more, I'm not leaving, I'm just informing you that this will take longer then usual and that the other chapters are being tweaked to make the story better. I appreciate the patience and I will upload as I go. Thanks. Peace.**

 **-SilverFang210**


End file.
